vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond Kenney
|-|Watch_Dogs= |-|Watch_Dogs 2= Summary Raymond Eugene Kenney, also known as T-Bone Grady or T-Bone, is the tritagonist of Watch Dogs and the main protagonist of Watch_Dogs: Bad Blood. He also appears in Watch_Dogs 2 as a supporting character. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with most firearms and explosives. Unknown with the Profiler Name: Raymond Eugene Kenney, Ray, T-Bone Grady, T-Bone, T-Bone Kenney Origin: Watch Dogs Gender: Male Age: 52 during the events of Watch_Dogs and Watch_Dogs: Bad Blood. 55 during the events of Watch_Dogs 2 Classification: Human, former software engineer at Blume, hacker, sculptor, artist, raconteur, hacktivist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Reactions, Speed Amplification and Perception Manipulation with Focus, Skilled Martial Artist, X-Ray Vision with his phone (Can see through buildings and other objects of interest), Pressure Point Strikes, Skilled in computer and network hacking, Can access ctOS in Chicago with his Profiler, ctOS Scan, Incredibly skilled with using Guns in combat, Expert Acrobat and parkourer, Electricity Manipulation (With taser), Slight Resistance to Alchohol and Drugs (Can resist tranquilizers made to knock out horses and still drive with a level-headed composure), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can easily withstand massive electrical explosions without dying), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Can easily dispatch of multiple trained police officers without issue and can easily kill heavily-armored personnel with just a single blow from a torque wrench. Somewhat held his own against a heavily-drunk Aiden Pearce while being drunk himself, but was defeated, forcing T-Bone to tase Aiden, with Aiden having already dispatched of Olivier Garneau and several Abstergo security guards by the time they meet. Can easily replicate the same feats as Aiden. Can trade blows with those capable of harming him), higher with firearms (Can easily mow down through armored vehicles. Makes use of the AA-12 and the Barrett M82 rifles, which can easily blow up ordinary cars with a few shots and penetrate through thick armor) and explosives (One grenade is more than enough to one-shot entire vans). Unknown with the Profiler (Can hack into anything connected to the ctOS. Caused the Northeast blackout of 2003) Speed: Peak Human with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with Aiden), higher via Slowed Focus. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ firing speed with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can easily flip human beings without issue. Can perform wheelies on chopper-style bikes) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ normally (Can survive high falls and violent car crashes without any problems. Regularly dives into water from heights that would normally be lethal for ordinary humans. Being run over by boats only causes him minor inconvenience. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Regularly tanks high-caliber bullets that can tear armored personnel apart. Comparable to Aiden Pearce, who can knock out Enforcers with 3 hits from his baton and took hits from Abstergo agents, who are at the very least this strong), higher via Blast Resistance Combat Skill (Can survive grenade explosions at point-blank range, which can cause severe damage to armored SWAT convoys. Can survive being at the top of an exploding vehicle) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with baton, hundreds of meters with firearms, several kilometers with anti-materiel rifles, several dozens of kilometers with the Profiler generally, several thousands of kilometers via hacking at full potential Standard Equipment: The Profiler (A tool that allows him to gain access to anyone's personal information and hack anything connected to the Blume Corporation's OS in Chicago), a torque wrench, an entire arsenal of firearms ranging from pistols, revolvers, assault rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers, shotguns and anti-materiel sniper rifles Intelligence: Genius. T-Bone is a former Blume employee who wrote the base encryption code for the CTOS. Because of this, he was able to upload a custom virus to the system and supposedly caused the north-east blackout of 2003. He was even the one who wrote the encryption for the Bellwether Code, a relative brainwashing software. He is even strategic, having gotten Aiden drunk to have an easier fight with him once, but was eventually defeated. T-Bone can be seen as more skilled in his field than Clara Lille as she admits decrypting the data stolen from Iraq is 'beyond her skill level'. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses. Each ability has a specific cost of the Profiler's battery, meaning that the hacking abilities cannot be overused without waiting for the battery to reload once it is empty. Focus lasts for a limited time, forcing him to recharge it once depleted. Often depicted as cold-hearted and being unable to trust anyone other than Tobias Frewer, Aiden Pierce and Clara Lille, and is potentially prone to violent outbursts. Is an alcoholic, and lives in constant guilt and regret over his actions of the Northeast Blackout of 2003. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Watch Dogs Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Glass Cannons Category:Hackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Alcoholics Category:Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Vigilantes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats